chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyson
Kyson (KI-son) of Blackbriar is a young novice wizard who serves the House of Alba in the small town of Thornhaven of the North Marches. History Kyson, "Ky", was born as the third son of a merchant-class family in the town of Blackbriar, a small village that lies to the north of Thornhaven. His two older brothers were content to learn their father's trade, carpentry, and live the life of a small village. Kyson, however, always had the urge to leave the village and pursue his dream of becoming a wizard. Kyson was born in the autumn of the year 863 KR, just eight years before humans were invited to study arcane magic at Tor Gizad. As each year only graduated nine magi, there weren't that many to be found within the Barony of Blackwood but it turns out was allowed to pursue a more academic path since he would not be able to inherit any of his father's wealth. While at the temple-school in Thornhaven, it was discovered that he possessed magical talent and arrangements were made between his family and the Prior for him to continue his education into arcane magic until he cound be taken to Kel Arn for the Test. {C}Kyson is young and not well-muscled, but he's bright, charming and quick. Kyson is studying to be a wizard, therefore he is able to cast arcane spells. While he was being trained, his master helped him in the creation of his first magical staff. During his apprenticeship, Kyson became well-versed with the simplest of arcane spells, cantrips, and showed a profeciency with a number of different spells but has yet to show true mastery of any one school. Kyson's Gear Kyson's possessions are meager. What little money that his family had was used to pay his tuition at the Priory. Any additional coinage for his gear came from his work in the scriptorium. Therefor most of his gear is either hand-me-down items from the Masters at the Priory or something that he's found or made along the way. *Long Knife that he wears at his belt. (a simple kitchen knife that was reworked into a serviceable utility knife). *Robes (The simple robes of a follower of Gizad) *Staff that he usually carries with him and especially when he leaves the Priory. (Handcarved staff with a blue stone, Zendalure, as the Eye) *Leather Satchel that is slung over his shoulder and rests on his right hip. *Leather Backpack that he carries when he's out looking for supplies. *Writers Case for when he's away from his desk. (2-3 Quills, Ink Pot, talc duster, lead pencil) *Journal that is carried in his satchel (A small pilgrim's journal) *Spellbook that is always in his satchel. *Cloak Pin to hold his cloak together that is usually enchanted with the Wings spell. *Wand capped with a blue crystal that has been enchanted with an Ice Bolt spell and normally holds between six and eight charges. *A woven hanabril sling, Soka. A gift from Moro Frogstalker Kyson's Gear Gallery Backpack-01.jpg Blue-crystal-wand.jpg Scroll-case-02.jpg Staff-blue-01-a.jpg Bracer-sheath.jpg In-Game Character Regional Skills: Linguistics, Diplomacy, Perception Regional Feat: Alertness Abilities: Strength (10), Dexterity (14), Constitution (12), Wisdom (13), Intelligence (16), Charisma (15) Composite Abilities: Appearance (Strength + Charisma / 2) (''13), Savy (Inteligence + Wisdom / 2) (15) As a Wizard, Kyson has a number of skills that he has learned over his years as an apprentice. Skills ''Skill Pool: (3+Intelligence Modifier (3)) x4=24 Appraise''' (1), 'Craft' (Bookbinding)(2), Craft (Calligraphy)(2), Knowledge (Arcana)(4), Linguistics (Gizaki)(3), Spellcraft (4), Diplomacy (1), '''Perception (2), Weapon': Quarterstaff (2) Feats *Enchanted Mark (scribe scroll)(Class) *Alertness (Regional) Merits & Flaws Flaws *Curiosity Kyson's spells: '''''Cantrips *Channel Magic (Evocation) *Light (Evocation) *Finger of Flame (Evocation) *Frost Touch (Evocation) *Mage Hand (Transmutation) *Arcane Mark (Transmutation) *Shape Wood (Transmutation) *Veil (Illusion) ''Introductory Spells'' (1st level) *Conjure Simple Creature (Conjuration) *Floating Chair (Conjuration) *Wings (Conjuration) *Comprehend Languages (Divination) *Obscuring Mist (Conjuration) *Ice Bolt (Evocation) Category:Academy Wizard Category:House Alba Category:Follower / Gizad Category:Wizard/Conjurer Category:Tower Wizard Category:Character/Wizard Category:Character/Thornhaven Category:Character/Human Category:Character/North Marches